Dirty Little Secret
by bleedingdaylight
Summary: Puck and Rachel are actually secretly dating. Based on the "Blame in on the Alcohol" episode. :D Slightly AU: Oneshot :  First fanfiction!


A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I do like to stalk other stories though :3 hehe mostly Samchel and Puckleberry stories. This is only a one shot based during the "Blame it on the Alcohol" episode. It's kind of A/U but whatever! Anyway, enjoy this story and review it. Please don't bite though. This is my first story! C:

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. I would be the happiest girlie on Earth. Plus, Puckleberry would be endgame and Sam, Mike Chang and Puck would neverevereverevereverever wear shirts. **EVER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dirty Little Secret<strong>

Noah "Puck" Puckerman walked into the choir room when he heard Rachel Berry singing "Sweet Caroline". Smirking at the song choice, he strolled over to Rachel and sat down next to her on the piano bench. "Hey my hot little Jewish-American princess." he flirted and planted a kiss on her lips.

Rachel was a little startled at first by then deepened the heated kiss. She, then, suddenly pulled back and scowled. "Noah! You _know_ our rule!" she scolded quietly, making sure no one heard then.

Puck rolled his eyes at Rachel's insecurity. Rachel and he have been going out since December. Rachel made him fake date Lauren Zizes and this is the way she repays him. Uh, no, that's bull!

"Who's gonna check us? Hudson?" Puck teased the petite girl that he was in love with (if you asked him, he would deny it).

Rachel gave him an annoyed look. "No, just the guy that thinks I'm still in love with him." Rachel said sarcastically. Puck pretended to be hurt and hugged Rachel to his chest, kissing her lips in the process.

"Hold up Berry! Why don't we have ourselves a little fun this weekend while your dads aren't around?" he smirked at his cleverness.

Rachel thought the idea over. It _was_ a pretty good idea and no one could distract them. Oh crap, she thought about it a second time. "What if people find out about it? What do we do?" she bit her lip.

"We invited 'em, give 'em some beer and have some fun in your bedroom while everyone is downstairs drinking." Puck thought aloud. He mentally high-five himself for that amazing idea.

Rachel smiled and kissed Puck. "What the hell, man!" the two teenagers looked up to see Finn Hudson, standing in the choir room with an angry expression. Just a few weeks ago Finn told Puck to stay away from Rachel, being complete oblivious to the fact that the two were dating.

Rachel, annoyed at this point, rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend. "Lay off Finn. And if Noah and I are intimate, why is it any of your concern. You're the one that broke up with me, remember?" she told him off.

Finn was speechless until a few words came out of his mouth. "You guys are fooling around with each other?" he choked. Rachel was now angry. "Hypocrite." she stated.

Puck just shook his head at Finn and then stood up. "Go be with Ice Queen. Rachel doesn't need you or even want you." the mohawked boy snapped through clenched teeth at his best friend.

Finn continued to stare at Rachel. "Slut."

Puck had lost it. _Screw Juvie, _Puck thought. _No one talks about Rachel that way!_ He charged Finn and tackled him to the ground. Taking numerous punches to the face, Finn stated to bruise and bleed. Puck's knuckles started dripping blood as he punched Finn harder and harder. Finn tried to fight back and punch Puck in the face but Puck was Puck. He was like a fucking steel wall, nothing hurt him.

Rachel just stared at the two in shock. She _was_ so thankful for Puck though. Finn did deserve a punch in the face. Sam, Mike, Tina and Mercedes had just walked in. "What the hell is going on here?" Mercedes and Sam asked at the same time.

Puck spat. "That asshole called Rach a slut."

Sam scoffed. He knew Finn's "girlfriend", Quinn was one, not Rachel.

Mercedes and Tina wanted details from Rachel though. "Are you and Puck fooling around?" they asked her. "Umm…" Rachel stumbled. Rachel's face turned deep scarlet. Mercedes just **had** to tell Kurt! [A/N: Kurt is still at Dalton for this FF]

Mercedes: Kurt! Puckleberry 2.0 is on!

Kurt: Omg. Since when? Y is everything happening at McK when I leave?

Mercedes just laughed. That boy is **SUCH** a diva!

Rachel peered over Mercedes shoulder. "Really 'Cedes?" she asked, slightly embrassed. Mercedes shot her a very big, innocent smile.

Santana and Brittany walked in, seeing Finn curled in a ball on the floor. "What happened to Finnocence?" Santana asked to no one in particular.

"Puckleberry."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe! Well, that's my oneshot. I'm going to start doing multiple chapters as well as more oneshots. C; Tell me how I did :D <strong>


End file.
